


Helping A Friend

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Short, Spin the Bottle, a little smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: Louis stayed silent for almost an entire minute. When he finally spoke, his words were quiet, broken, and so scared. “I hated kissing Eleanor, Harry. It felt wrong. It felt - just, it didn’t feel like it did when we kissed.”The statement was so heavily weighted Harry worried he’d sink to the center of the earth.“That - that’s okay, Lou.”Louis’ lower lip jutted out momentarily before he slapped at Harry’s head. “I know that, you ninny! I just don’t know what that means for me.”Harry pursed his lips. “Well, if it’s not obvious, maybe you should try...what do they call it? Experimenting? I mean now is - oh. Oh, that’s the favor you’re too chicken to ask.”. . .Or the one where Harry is gay and Louis needs to figure out his sexuality, and Harry is more than willing to help...with a dash of angst and a ton of laughs.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	Helping A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I just found this old fic and finished writing it. It's kind of short, but I think it's cute and funny. I hope you enjoy!

Being two years younger than most of your friends normally could come at a disadvantage, and there were plenty of times Harry felt them. 

When Zayn got a phone, and then Liam, and then Louis, Harry’s mum wouldn’t let him, so he watched them for almost two years as they sometimes spent hours playing games or texting people. It was painful, almost, if it wasn’t for Niall, who was thankfully his age. Whenever they went on a phone tangent, Niall just turned on FIFA and they played together. Other times, Louis would let Harry play on his phone, directing him and showing him what to do. Louis was nice like that.

When Zayn, Liam, and Louis went to sixth form, Harry and Niall no longer had their best mates to take breaks with. They sat at a table by themselves, and it was fine, but it wasn’t the hilarious fun it used to be. And then after school Harry struggled to keep up with all the new names of people they talked about in school, or new subjects and homework.

When Liam got a girlfriend, and then Zayn had sex with a girl, they wouldn’t stop talking about it. Even worse, Niall also had done stuff with a girl, so he contributed to the conversation just as much. By that time Niall and Harry were in sixth form, so Harry supposed he could have contributed small comments like Louis did. He could have agreed that Shanna’s boobs looked especially exquisite today, or that he’d die to shag Hanna from the year above. The only problem was that they were complete and utter lies. Harry didn’t think those things no matter how hard he tried to.

Louis said those things, even if he never acted on his spoken wishes. He claimed he didn’t have time for a girlfriend, which was good. Harry felt like ever since he joined the footie team, he hardly had time for him, and they were best mates.

They were kicking footie in the park one day when it finally hit Harry. Well, Louis and Niall were passing. Liam and Zayn were snickering over a picture of some girl on their phone. Harry sat nearby Louis, and more than once, he found his eyes wandering to Louis’ bum. He’d heard Niall talk about girl’s bottoms and how much he wanted to grab them, and Harry never understood that. But when he thought about grabbing a guy’s bum, specifically Louis’, he sort of understood. It always made his cheeks flush, and he tried to focus on taking pictures of nature with his new camera instead. 

Zayn mentioned the name Barbara, and Niall dropped everything, to Louis’ aggravation, all to run over and tackle Zayn and Liam. “No, no, no! She is the hottest girl in the school, and we’ve hung out! No going after her, Mr. Walking Model!”

“Okay, but hottest, Nialler? Really?” Louis scooped up the football and joined the conversation with scorn. Harry glanced between Louis and Niall expectantly. They did this often. Sometimes, Harry wondered if Louis argued about these supposed beautiful women just to annoy Niall. It was a strong possibility.

“Yes! Have you seen her tits? Magnificent! And she’s so small it’s adorable, too. Her hair and so soft, and I really think you need to reexamine her bum because-,”

“I’m gay.”

It sort of just slipped out. Harry’s eyes went wide in a comical way as he slapped a hand over his mouth. All four boys turned to him, curious and surprised. There was no scorn there, though, which was very good considering Harry had only just now associated that word with himself in his own brain a few minutes ago. He hadn’t even had time to consider his mates thinking differently of him because of it. He would have been completely unprepared. 

Luckily, he had the best mates ever.

Louis slapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. “Well that’s great, Haz!”

Liam nodded enthusiastically. “Really, Harry! I’m glad you told us.”

“How long did you know for?” Zayn asked. “I mean, I sorta suspected but didn’t want to say anything…”

Harry thought about it for a moment before shrugging. Honesty was the best policy. He hadn’t kept anything from his mates in his entire life, so he figured he wouldn’t start now. With a shrug, he said, “I realized it…about five minutes ago.”

They burst into laughter, Niall wiping his eyes as he chortled, “What changed, Hazza?”

Again, Harry shrugged. A slight blush surfaced on his face as he glanced at Louis and said, “I realized I was staring at Louis’ bum much longer than I’ve even glanced at a girl.”

And then they were truly rolling in the grass laughing, Harry joining in because it was a funny matter when he thought about it. Louis was the only one not laughing, instead opting to cross his arms and sit pouting. “What the fuck’s so great about my arse, Harry!?”

The thing was, Louis tried so hard to force anger into his words, but there was a blush on his cheeks and his lips were fighting off turning upward. From on the ground, Harry rolled to his back and stared up at Louis. He truly was beautiful. All his mates were nice looking, but there was something about Louis that made his body go warm. Harry figured Louis didn’t need to know all that, though, so he laughed, “It’s just really nice.”

Niall seemed to want to go on, though. “He does have quite the fat arse, doesn’t he?”

Louis’ jaw dropped. Now he looked hurt, so Harry quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Louis, whispering in his ear. “Don’t be upset. He’s just jealous.”

And that seemed to make everything better. Louis slowly relaxed and rolled his eyes, ruffling Harry’s curls in the process. Later that evening, after they had a giant dog pile on the muddy ground, Louis and he were walking home. They lived across the street from each other, which basically meant they lived together.

“Did you really figure it out from me?” Louis asked curiously. Harry blushed, glancing at his feet as he nodded. “That – well, I dunno…thank you, Harry. That’s a big compliment, I think.”

Harry smiled nervously. “You’re not mad?”

Louis scoffed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Of course not, love. You’re my Hazza. I don’t think you could do anything wrong.”

That made Harry beam. With peace settling in his chest once again, Harry nuzzled his head into Louis’ chest. “Thanks, Lou.”

“Gonna tell your mum and Gemma?” Louis asked. Harry giggled.

“I guess I should, shouldn’t I?”

Louis stopped in front of Harry’s house, looking at him for a second longer than needed before he said, “Only if you want to, but…well, do you think your mum wouldn’t let me stay over anymore?”

Harry frowned. “But you’re not gay, too.”

Louis pursed his lips. “Right. I know. I just – never mind. Tell her. It’s good to have your family know.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah. Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, Haz.”

. . .

Louis hadn’t been right, exactly. His family didn’t even blink an eye at his announcement, making Harry’s day ten times happier. Looking back at it, he took bold risks. He never even stopped to consider anyone taking the news badly. A month later, when he’d heard some of the many horrendous, traumatizing stories of people coming out, he felt beyond blessed. 

However, Harry supposed Louis did have a reason to be hesitant about telling his parents, though not for any of those reasons.

Harry and Louis were watching their nightly Sunday movie. It was one they’d both seen three times before but loved too much not to watch again. As usual, they were cuddled up together. They’d been like this since Harry could remember, and for a moment, Harry worried coming out would change that, but Louis had only called him a daft cow before yanking him into his arms. Tonight was no different. Harry’s head was leaning on Louis’ shoulder, with Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around him.

Mid movie, Anne walked down with a fruit platter and paused. She seemed a little stiff, but Harry didn’t think much of it. “Harry, dear, Gemma needs you to see if you have one of her shirts in your closet.”

Harry groaned, sitting up and pausing the movie. “Now?” Anna nodded. “Okay. Be right back.”

He looked briefly, but he knew he didn’t have a shirt of hers in his closet, so he ran back down, eager to finish the movie. He was on the last stair step when he overheard his name. It was only instinct to listen in quietly.

“-for Harry’s sake, Louis. I’m sorry.”

“B-but you know I’m not gay, right? Like, it’s not a possibility for anything t-to happen,” Louis stammered, voice rising high like it only did when he was distraught over something. Harry’s pulse pounded in his chest. He couldn’t stand to have Louis upset.

“Exactly, love, but cuddling? Kissing on the cheek? Sleeping in the same bed? I just worry Harry might get the wrong impression. He already adores you, Louis. I don’t want his best friend unintentionally breaking his heart.” Anna sounded sincere and saddened by her words. Harry’s mouth dropped open. He had no idea where this was coming from. 

“I – er…I-,”

“Louis, you’re two years older than Harry. I just wanted you to think about that, okay? Just make sure you’re very clear with him, alright? I-,”

Harry heard enough. He made a show of stumbling down the stairs, forcing a smile. Anna’s smile was the only genuine one in the room, though. “Oops. I, uh, couldn’t find her shirt, Mum.”

Anne patted his head. “Oh, that’s okay, dear. Eat some fruit. Let me know if you two need anything.”

Harry didn’t miss the way she left the basement door open. 

Louis was sitting with his legs crossed, picking at his fingers. Harry was going to tell him to ignore his mum. He was going to tell him that he’d overheard and that she was crazy, but he seemed so sad. Harry couldn’t bring the words out of his lips. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked instead, moving to sit by him. Louis scooted over, shaking his head. 

“N-nothing. Let’s finish the movie, okay?”

Heart hurting at the rejection, Harry pressed play and waited five minutes until he tried scooting closer again. Louis didn’t move away exactly, but he certainly didn’t reciprocate the cuddling. With a mournful sigh, Harry gave up. He moved his head into Louis’ lap and tried to ignore the pain pulsing within him.

Louis had never lied to him before. He’d never not told Harry anything. What was worse was that Harry couldn’t believe he was playing into his mother’s words. He felt like a child, suddenly. They were coddling him, and he didn’t like it. Who were they to decide he couldn’t handle his emotions? He was a sixteen year old boy who was very conscious of his feelings. He could handle his emotions.

. . .

Harry could not handle his emotions, it turned out. 

It took a solid month for him to realize this. It was a full month of Louis hardly touching him, hardly looking at him, hardly even speaking to him for Harry to realize something tremendous. It was something he’d figured he wouldn’t have to worry about. He assumed his heart knew better than to fall for someone who was distinctly not gay.

But here he was, holed up in his room, pouting about Louis never hanging out with him anymore. 

His birthday was a week ago, and he hadn’t seen him since then. Every time Harry asked to hang out, he always had football or a party to go to. When Harry joined him and their mates at the parties, Louis made it his number one priority not to be near Harry. It was infuriating during the day and, just as Anne predicted, heartbreaking at night.

The worst part was that Harry didn’t understand what set him off. If it wasn’t a bother to Louis before Anne spoke to him, why would he suddenly decide to pull away from Harry? It wasn’t like Harry was making a move on Louis. Harry was perfectly content to ignore any sexual desires for his best mate. 

The only time he saw Louis now was when they hung out with the other three lads, and that was fine, but it was so painful. Louis was no longer just for Harry. Now, Harry had to share him, and he did not like that. 

It was during one of Perrie’s parties that something finally happened. It was a small party, and towards the end of the night, it ended up being five of Perrie’s friends and the four best mates Harry grew up beside. 

They were all a little drunk, Louis especially. It was probably the only reason he was still here; he never went home intoxicated. He didn’t want to leave a bad impression on his younger sisters. Harry admired him for that. 

“Is it weird?” The loud question brought Harry out of his reverie. He turned toward the sound, finding it coming from Jess. She was an outspoken girl in the year above. 

“Is what weird?” Harry asked pleasantly. He noticed Louis walk back in from the loo. His gate was fine, but he was talking loud enough for Harry to hear from across the room. That was his tell-tale sign he was decently drunk. 

“Being the only gay guy in school,” Jess said as she came to sit on Harry side as Niall slammed into his other side. One of Louis’ friends, Eleanor, came to sit across from them as well. He felt very popular all of a sudden. 

Harry shrugged. “Not weird. Just a little lonely sometimes,” he explained, eyes finding Louis again. “It didn’t use to be. Louis never dates anyone, so I used to hang out with him all the time.”

Jess frowned. “Why don’t you still?”

Before Harry could answer that, Eleanor butted in. “Why doesn’t he date anyone, by the way?”

Harry scowled, biting out a harsher reply than he’d been intending, “I don’t know. I’m not his keeper. Ask him that.”

Niall’s eyes went wide, but Eleanor clearly didn’t hear the venom in his words. “I’m going to ask him out.”

Harry muttered, “Go for it,” while he finished his beer. Niall watched him wearily. Harry looked at him with open eyes, unwilling to further explain what he was surely speculating. He never had been a great actor, so he doubted he was very conspicuous. Moreover, Niall was his second closest friend, and since Louis had been distant, Harry noticed Niall asking to hang out more. It was a welcome distraction, but there was no doubt Niall still noticed he wasn’t his usual happy self. 

Eleanor pranced up to Louis, who was trying to catch Harry’s eye over her shoulder. When he finally did, Harry forced a smile and gave him a wink. If he was going to be a good friend, he had to encourage him to step out of his comfort zone. He was strictly straight. The best way to get over a straight guy was to see firsthand how straight he could be. At least, that’s what Harry was hoping. 

Louis looked at Harry angrily, as if he was shocked that Harry would basically send Eleanor over to him, but then he turned his attention on the girl running her hands down his chest. 

“Hey, what are you doing, Harry?” Niall asked, poking his side to make him focus. Harry tore his eyes away as Eleanor stepped impossibly closer to Louis. He looked at Niall curiously. 

“What do you mean?”

Niall frowned. “If you like him, maybe you should tell him,” he said. It was rare to find Niall bringing up a serious topic, but that didn’t change the crazed look appearing in Harry’s eyes. Niall huffed, trying to pull out a laugh to lighten the mood. It didn’t work. “It’s just, we’ve all wondered about you two. I mean, he’s eighteen and hasn’t ever made a move on a girl. I’d just make sure there’s no possibility between you two before you start throwing girls at him is what I’m saying.”

Harry looked over at Louis. He was pressed against the wall, stiff as a board as Eleanor pressed closer on him. Every bone in his body wanted to take this as a good sign, but he knew better. Looking with sad eyes at Niall, Harry sighed, “If there was anything between us, Niall, he wouldn’t have disappeared for no reason.”

Niall ran his hands through his blonde hair, owning no argument for that. Harry opened his mouth to say more, to possibly deny having any feelings on his part for Louis, but he was grateful he was cut off from spreading that lie around. 

“Come on everyone! We’re playing spin the bottle!”

That grabbed everyone’s attention. Eleanor was waving around an empty beer bottle as she finally separated from Louis, who seemed almost traumatized. In two seconds flat, he darted to Harry’s side. “She’s a terrifying, terrifying girl, Hazza,” he shuddered, pinching his side. “And fuck you for sending her my way.”

Harry glanced at Niall and the two burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs as Eleanor lead the remaining people over to the large couch. Everyone sat on the floor in front of the couch while they moved the table away. “I thought she might be your type,” Harry said as Eleanor explained the rules. 

“Well, she definitely is not!” Louis growled

Eleanor stood in front of everyone and shouted the words in a slurred hurry. “Alright! It’ll be kiss or shot. You can’t choose back to back shots, though. We all clear?”

Liam raised a hand in protest. “This is for twelve-year-old’s, Eleanor.”

“Which is why we’ve added the drink to game, Liam, thank you,” she raised her head and said promptly. “Just three rounds. We’re not drunk enough!”

“You’re right,” Zayn huffed. “We’re not drunk enough for this.”

“Not what I said!”

Then, Eleanor looked expectantly at Harry and waved her hand to the side. Raising an eyebrow with a smirk, knowing just how much Louis will hate him for it, Harry scooted over and made room for Eleanor right by Louis’ side. When Harry looked behind Eleanor’s back at Louis, he was mouthing a boatload of curse words. 

“You’re cruel,” Niall giggled in his drunken manor. “I like your flirting style, Haz.”

“It’s not-,”

“Sure…” Niall snorted. “Okay! I’ll go first!”

Niall chugged his beer, and with an expert flick of his wrist, he spun the bottle ever so slightly. It hardly made one spin around. Clearly he was aiming for someone. Judging by the cheer erupting out of the blonde Irishman, he hit who he’d been wanting. Barbara didn’t seem horribly upset about it, offering a shrug and a “Why not?” before leaning over and connecting their lips together for a solid five seconds. Niall obviously was pushing for more, but she pulled away giggling. 

Louis was leaning back against the couch, not really playing attention to the game, so when it turned out to be his turn, he frowned and asked what he was supposed to do now. “Spin the bottle love,” Eleanor whispered in his ear in an attempt at a whisper, “and hope that you get me.”

Louis’ nose crinkled, which it only did when he was slightly disgusted. Harry had to bite his fist to keep from laughing out loud. Reluctantly, Louis reached forward and spun the bottle as hard as he possibly could. He looked a little nervous, peeking as it began to slow down. Harry eyed the bottle, desperately hoping it hit him, or at the least, for it not to hit Eleanor. 

His wish was granted, slightly. It landed on Perrie, and Zayn had made it obvious to the boys they were days away from officially dating, so Louis politely said he needed a drink. Perrie’s eyes glinted as she looked smugly at Zayn, who was nodding at Louis. 

Liam excitedly got to kiss Sophia. Most people opted to take a drink, though. If they didn’t, the kisses tended to be a simple chaste peck. It stifled Harry’s fears when he had to spin. He really didn’t want his first real kiss to be with a girl, and he knew none of the guys would be willing. So, when he spun and got Eleanor, Harry and Niall both cracked up as he reached for the vodka. 

“Sorry, love, but I’m going to pass,” Harry snorted, and Louis blatantly joined in the laughter. 

The second round was a little more nerve wracking because half of them used up their free passes. Zayn had to kiss Liam, and it was the funniest thing they’d ever seen. Both boys had their lips puckered extremely tight, and they pressed together so fast if Harry had blinked, he would have missed it. When it came to Eleanor, she had to kiss Niall, and the boy looked quite pained to do so. Jess was happy to kiss Liam, though Sophia didn’t seem too happy about that. 

Then Louis spun the bottle, complaining that he didn’t want to do this shit. He didn’t stop complaining until the bottle stopped. It was on Harry. 

Suddenly, Harry regretted ever wishing for that bottle to land on him. He did not want this to happen. He was not prepared for this. And of course, Niall wasn’t going to let it go, not when Harry practically admitted half an hour ago that he had thing for Louis. 

“Ha! And you have to! Louis used his shot last round!”

And that just made it so much worse. Harry bit his lips, eyes shifting down in embarrassment. It was as bad a pity kiss. He couldn’t stand to look at Louis. Eleanor was groaning at his side, saying she thought they could just bump it towards her. 

“Shut it, Niall. I’d be more than happy to kiss Haz. Give my best mate a good snog, shot or no shot!” Louis announced so definitively, Harry jerked his head up, eyes wide with surprise. Showing no signs of embarrassment or regret, Louis placed a hand on Eleanor’s shoulder and said, “Would you move, please, love?”

“It’s a kiss. You don’t need to be on top of him,” she hissed, crossing her arms and leaning back against the couch. 

Harry was slightly grateful for Eleanor. Her bratty behavior made Harry giggle, the situation feeling much lighter than before. Raising an eyebrow, Harry shrugged and leaned in front of Eleanor with a smug grin. Louis did the same but slower. Their faces were not angled for a slight peck, so maybe Louis had meant what he’d said. 

Harry had never kissed anyone before. Maybe Louis had and just never told anyone, but to Harry’s knowledge, he hadn’t. So this was both of their first kisses, which was only a little unsettling. Harry was sure it was bound to be horrible, and everyone would laugh, but maybe Louis wouldn’t. Maybe he wouldn’t know Harry had no idea what he was doing. 

Then, Louis licked his lips, and he was right in front of Harry. Quickly closing his eyes, Harry inched forward, almost holding his breath in anticipation. When their lips met, Harry’s heart did a 360 in his chest, making his entire body flush with color. 

And Louis was definitely staying true to his word, so Harry decided to really go for it as well. This was the highlight of all his dreams, so he was going to savor it as best as he could. Milk it for all it was worth. 

Feeling their lips move against each other’s was confusing, and he didn’t know what exactly he was feeling, just that it was amazing. Louis kissed him with a little more pressure than he’d been expecting. He tried to simply follow his lips as best he could, memorizing the taste of beer on his lips. 

Everyone around them were making ‘ooo’ sounds and ragging them for such a long kiss, so Harry figured running his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip wasn’t the craziest idea. 

Louis faltered completely when he licked his incredibly soft lip, and Harry worried he was grossed out, but he didn’t have to worry long because soon Eleanor’s knee jerked upward and caused Harry’s head to move upward, lip catching between Louis’ teeth in the process. 

“Ow! Fuck!” Harry groaned pulling away and pressing his hand to his bottom lip. It was bleeding, and the taste of blood made him feel nauseous. 

“Oops,” she sighed. “My bad.”

“Oops my arse,” Louis grumbled, standing up and crouching in front of Harry. “Come on, Haz. We’ll get you cleaned up. In the meantime, someone contain the bitch.”

“Hey! I am-,”

“Bugger off already!” Louis shouted, pulling Harry to his feet and into the bathroom nearby. Finally alone, Harry felt like he could breathe again. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Not your fault,” Harry mumbled, looking in the mirror at the amount of blood. He quickly spit it out, not enjoying the taste. 

Louis smirked, grabbing a flannel and standing in front of Harry. “That’s true. You never should have given her hope with me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, finding his way back to those electric blue ones that always sent warmth through his body. Louis was smirking as well. His hair was done up messily, fringe going in every which way. His lips were slightly red from their kiss. They were so tempting to kiss again. 

“Thanks,” Harry whispered as Louis dabbed lightly at his lip. The dry cloth sort of hurt his lip, but he wasn’t about to complain about having Harry so close to him. 

“What for, love?”

“For, you know, not making a scene about kissing me,” Harry mumbled, eyes shifting downward. “You didn’t have to, you know.”

Then, Louis’ small fingers were on his chin, lifting his eyes until they met again. “Hey. Don’t talk like that. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you, Harry. Okay?”

Harry nodded, licking over his lip again and finding the amount of blood had decreased immensely. “Hmm…”

“Well, it looks better,” Louis laughed. “Good story for a first kiss, huh?”

Harry grinned, feeling his dimples shine brightly at that. “Very good.” He wanted to ask him where he’d been all month. He wanted to ask him why now he was acting normal. He wanted to beg him not to disappear again. Instead, he slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder and they walked out together. It was the closest he’d felt to Louis in weeks. 

When they sat back down, Niall spun Harry, but Harry begged him not to because his lip was still hurt. Niall didn’t need any more persuading than that to take a shot. Then, Eleanor spun Louis, and she’d apparently used her shot in the last round that they’d missed, so they had to kiss. 

It made Harry’s lip pulse with pain as Louis, scowling, moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. Eleanor obviously had plans to make it a deep kiss judging by the way she moved her body into his. Louis kissed her for what were the most painful five seconds of Harry’s life before he jerked back, scowling with what looked like disgust. 

Eleanor was left puckering her lips and falling on her face. 

“I think that was a good end to this game,” Louis laughed nervously as he made her way back to the beer. Everyone else quickly agreed, eager to leave such a weird game. Harry couldn’t have been more relieved. 

The rest of the night, he swore Louis kept looking at him, and when they walked home together, Louis wouldn’t shut up. It was back to normal.

And all it took, apparently, was one kiss.

. . .

The next evening, Harry was doing homework. He knew it was lame of him to be doing homework on a Saturday night, but there was no chance of him going out again. Earbuds in, music on, and humming along, Harry was oblivious to the world as he conquered maths. 

That, among many reasons, was why it nearly gave Harry a heart attack when somebody suddenly yanked his earbud out of his ear. Jumping sky high, Harry gave a deep shout and a few namely curse words in the direction of his attacker, which, shockingly, turned out to be none other than Louis Tomlinson. 

“Bloody hell, Lou!” Harry panted, clutching at his chest as he stared expectantly at Louis, who was on the floor still laughing. “Are you done?”

“No. No, please, give me a minute,” Louis said between giggles, to which Harry responded by smacking him in the face with a pillow. That finally got him to sober up. “You’re so jumpy, Haz.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, ducking his head as he leaned back against the base of the couch. Louis crawled to sit by his side. “Yeah, yeah. We know.” They were silent for a minute, watching each other, both still under the impression of catching their breaths. When far too much time passed, Harry finally broke and said. “So…what brings you over here?”

Louis shrugged. “I missed you.”

And Harry couldn’t help but snort at that. “Really? You only started missing me now?” For a moment, it looked like Louis was going to play dumb, but the moment their eyes met, Louis’ face crumpled. He stared mournfully into his lap and sighed. 

“I know, Harry. I’m truly sorry for that,” Louis finally hissed, voice cracking a tad. Harry regarded him carefully, trying to still make sense of it all. “It’s just – I’ve been thinking a lot, right? And it’s really hard to think around you. That’s all.”

“Why?” Harry asked, unsure if he should have taken offense to that or not. Louis shrugged and didn’t explain, which made him feel worse on the matter, so he finally asked what had been bugging him for weeks now. “You sure it wasn’t that shite my mum said?”

Immediately, his head snapped up. 

“Y-you heard?”

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, sending a silent glare towards the stairs despite the fact that his sister was the only one home. “Yeah. I just – I can’t believe you actually listened to her.”

“Haz, I -,”

The anger took him over so suddenly, Harry hardly recognized it. He threw his hands into the air and stared with impatience at Louis. “It was wrong of either of you to assume I can’t control my emotions! That’s my call, not yours. A-and if you wanted to stop cuddling or whatever, it didn’t mean you had to pull away completely!”

“Harry, I -,”

“I t-thought you hated me, Louis! I thought you got sick of me like I’d worried you always would, and…and are you sick of me?” Harry breathed, throat thick and eyes stinging. He refused to cry, but that refusal burned his throat. 

Immediately, Louis’ arms were around Harry’s waist. He buried his head in Harry’s torso and wiggled as if he’d never let go and needed to get comfy. The words he spoke were muffled, but Harry managed as best as he could. “I could never be sick of you, love. Ever. I just – I want to spend all my time around you. It’s a terrifying desire, but it’s so real.”

Harry took five seconds to remember the feel of Louis in his arms. “Then why did you leave?”

And Louis’ simple answer was, “Because I’m a right twat, Haz.”

Harry sighed, resigning himself to just never knowing the real reason. Louis normally never hid anything from him, and it stung a bit. Still, he’d take him however he could get him. “Okay. Want to play FIFA then?”

That was when Louis stepped back, scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Now he wouldn’t look at Harry. “Um…I was going to ask you something, actually. Would you mind to do me a favor?”

Harry blinked, unsure why Louis’ cheeks were pinking up. “Anything.”

Louis huffed. “Now don’t say that,” he chuckled dryly, finally looking at Harry again. “I really want you to think about this before you do anything, okay? It’s not just something to agree to.”

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting back on the couch and placing his feet in Louis’ lap. “What? Want me suck your dick?”

Louis snorted once with a deadly silent, “You’re not far off, mate.”

“What?”

“What?”

Harry shook his head, hitting Louis lightly with his foot. “Don’t play your confusion game, Lou. What’s the favor?” He had to ask just to quell the blood pounding between his ears. He had a very hopeful guess as to what he meant by his cryptic hint, and he desperately needed Louis to shut it down before that thought flourished into something more. Though, Harry supposed it was already something more.

Louis took a shaky breath, and suddenly Harry felt like jerk. He swung his legs off him and scooted next to Louis, arm wrapping the rarely nervous boy in his arms. Harry nuzzled his head into his neck and mumbled, “What’s going on, Louis? You okay?”

Louis stayed silent for almost an entire minute. When he finally spoke, his words were so quiet and broken and scared. “I hated kissing Eleanor, Harry. It felt wrong. It felt - just, it didn’t feel like it did when we kissed.”

The statement was so heavily weighted Harry worried he’d sink to the center of the earth.

“That - that’s okay, Lou.”

Louis’ lower lip jutted out momentarily before he slapped at Harry’s head. “I know that, you ninny! I just don’t know what that means for me.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Well, if it’s not obvious, maybe you should try...what do they call it? Experimenting? I mean now is - oh. Oh, that’s the favor you’re too chicken to ask.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed with aggravation as he glared at Harry. “You’re quite weird, do you know?” Harry offered him a cheesy grin, feeling giddier than he had in weeks. Louis’ harsh words were always a sign of affection in his book. Now, they were also struggling to mask his embarrassment. Frankly, it was adorable. 

“You’re the one that wants to kiss me.” 

Louis’ nose scrunched up as he wacked Harry on the head again. 

“Never mind! Just forget it, please. It was stupid. I’m definitely straight.”

He fought against Harry’s hold in attempt to leave, but Harry only tightened his hold, pulling Louis back down, right on his lap. Harry’s lips were pressed against his (tiny) ear as he whispered, “Are you sure?”

Louis’ eyes closed, and a shudder ran through his body. It made Harry smirk. All his dreams were somehow coming true right before his eyes. 

“No,” Louis said, voice an octave higher than before. “That’s the whole point of the bloody favor, Harry!”

Harry threw his head back in laughter, finally deciding to relieve Louis of his discomfort. “I’m taking the piss, Lou. This might be my favorite favor to do for someone.”

Louis spun around in his arms, eyes alight with life again. “So you’ll do it?” Still giggling, Harry nodded. “Fuck. Thank you, Hazza.”

Harry grinned. “Just tell me when to stop, alrigh’?”

“Huh?”

But Harry was already tangling his hand in Louis’ hair, pulling him closer. This time, when their lips met, Harry felt a low, tingling sensation erupt under his skin. He kissed Louis in ways he remembered Louis kissing him last night, with pressure yet languidly. He kissed him hard, as if that might just be the thing that would convince Louis this was right for him, that this was right for them. 

Louis let Harry lead the kiss, his lips following the other’s. Taking all that he could from this, Harry slipped his tongue inside Louis’ partially open mouth, running along his lip and simply feeling the man out. And Louis actually whimpered. Still placed awkwardly in front of Harry, Louis finally placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and climbed on top of him. Both boys released simultaneous groans at such an intimate placement. Louis was straddling him. Quickly growing hard by the second, Harry could feel the very bum that made him realize he was gay.

And that was just too tempting. As Louis wound a hand in Harry’s wild curls, Harry ran one hand down Louis’ back, feeling the hard panes of muscles and lithe form beneath him. Finally, he reached his bottom, but he paused at the top of his joggers, unsure if this was okay. Instead of responding in the least, Louis rolled his hips into Harry’s, making them both nearly moan. By then, Harry felt no hesitation as he finally gripped Louis’ bottom. As expected, it was an addicting feeling to hold such a soft, plump part of Louis in his hands. Soon enough, his other hand joined, both gripping Louis’ arse firmly. 

Despite offering a small chuckle, Louis’ tongue now was the one to run along Harry’s mouth, and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance, the taste of the other’s mouth on them for evidence. Their kisses soon turned frantic and hungry, and Harry heard no signs of complaint on Louis’ part, so he decided he needed to taste more of him.

When he first began kissing down Louis’ neck, Louis struggled to stay silent. It was only as Harry sucked on the hollow of his neck hard that Louis bucked his hips, threw his head back, and moaned high and loud. And it was just too much for Harry.

“Lou?” Harry whispered, voice husky and low. He pulled back to look at him, trying to sense where he was at this point. “Lou, I – I can’t go past this. Not if-,”

Louis’ eyes widened. “O-oh. Right. Sorry. We can stop.”

Harry bit his lip as Louis began to get off him, but he couldn’t stand for that. “Wait. I meant…I can’t go past this if it’s not – if you’re not – I’m a virgin, Louis. I’ve never done any of this, and if you’re not into this, I can’t lose my -,”

Red faced and breathless, Louis snorted with a wide grin as he hung his head, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “God, Haz, you really think I’m not into this?” He looked at his crotch with emphasis, and Harry supposed he should have noticed his hard on. Pouting, Harry pulled him flush against his body, and now there was no way to miss the heavenly feel of it. Hot energy coursed through him just at the knowledge that he turned Louis on. 

“Oh. Good,” Harry sighed, eyes falling down to his lips again. They were red and puffy and Harry loved it. “So we can keep going-?”

Louis’ mouth was on his before he even finished that sentence. He rolled his hips into Harry with more confidence this time. It was all of Harry’s wet dreams molded together. Their tongues fought each other for dominance, hot and desperate and on fire. Louis’ hands pulled off Harry’s shirt and immediately began running up and down them, finally settling on his biceps and squeezing there. 

“Lou,” Harry panted into his mouth as Louis ground into him, painfully hard dicks pressing against each other in ways that was making the pit in Harry’s stomach hot. 

Louis smirked into the kiss, daring to bite at Harry’s lip slightly. It spurred Harry on, hands slipping beneath Louis’ joggers and pants. A groan escaped Harry at the feel of his amazing bum in his hands. He could imagine how good it’d feel fucking into him, making it shake with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Lou!” Harry shouted with alarm, realizing he was on the edge, barely able to hold back. 

And Louis, the little twat he was, just detatched his lips and whispered into his ear, “So fucking hot, Haz. Touch me, Harry, please.” 

All his thoughts were centered around imagining fucking Louis, so he instantly slipped a hand between his cheeks and rubbed a thumb at his hole, and that did him in. Feeling Louis whimper, hole fluttering, Harry came with a groan, bucking up against Louis once more.

“Did you – did you just come?” Louis leaned back slightly in question, and when Harry found himself still too overwhelmed to answer, Louis stuck a hand down Harry’s jeans and gasped. “You just came in your pants.”

“Oops,” Harry flushed. 

“Such a baby,” Louis laughed, and then he went still. “Shit. You really are like a baby. I – I shouldn’t-,”

“Oh shut up about that,” Harry rolled his eyes, and when Louis tried to climb off his lap, Harry pushed off and slammed Louis’ back against the floor. “You can say I forced you for all I care.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “That’s not something to joke about either, Harry.”

With a roll of his eyes, Harry shimmied down Louis’ tight little body, enjoying the fresh scent of him, and stopped at the top of his joggers, looking up in question. Louis hesitated, but when Harry pressed a hand against his hardened cock, he nodded with bright eyes. 

“Never done this before,” Harry just had to remind him, unsure how this would go but finding himself desperately needing to see what it was like. He yanked his clothing down and stared. His dick was nice to look at, glistening with precum making it a mess, and thicker than he’d ever imagined. Without thinking about it, Harry gave a curious lick to the tip, dipping in between his foreskin to reach the head. 

Louis shouted, hands pulling sharply on Harry’s hair, and yeah, there was a bad chance Harry would be coming again. 

Harry sucked on the top a bit, hand gripping the base of his dick and wondering if it was even possible to have it all in his mouth. “Haz,” Louis whimpered, pulling even harder on his hair. “I’m gonnna-,”

“Cool,” Harry said with a smirk, flashing Louis the dimple he knew he loved, making Louis’ head fall back against the floor with a loud thud. Then, Harry slowly inched his dick all the way into his mouth. 

“Fuck! Haz!” Louis moaned loudly, body arching as hot, thick liquid filled Harry’s mouth in spurts.

“What the fuck is all this banging about?” Gemma shouted, feet working fast down the stairs. 

With wide eyes, Harry popped off of Louis, desperately trying to swallow all the cum, but the fear of Gemma seeing them like this distracted him, and half of it spilled out over his lips. 

“Harry! What the fuck! Ew! Gros – Louis, too? MY EYES!” Gemma screamed, hands covering her eyes as she continued sprouting out curses. “What the fuck is wrong with you two? There’s a place called your fucking bedroom and a door, Harry!”

“It just happened!” Harry protested, lips feeling weird with cum still all over them. It was drying all weird. Gemma removed her hands to glare at him again, but she just made a face and turned around. 

“Get his fucking spunk off your face, Harry!” Gemma growled.

Louis chuckled jumping to his feet fully clothed once again. “Why? I quite like it.”

“That’s my baby brother, Louis! Fuck off!”

Harry bit his lip, feeling a little guilty now. This definitely wasn’t something he ever wanted his sister to see in their lives. Louis offered him a hand up, smirking as he pulled Harry against his hips and kissed him, licking all over his chin and chest. It made Harry’s dick pulse. He needed to cum again. 

“There. All clean,” Louis winked, tossing Harry his shirt. 

Gemma slowly turned around, giving them a disgusting sneer. “You two are the grossest.”

“Aw, Gems, don’t be homopho-,”

“Fuck off, Harry!” Gemma flashed him the middle finger as she backed her way into the kitchen. 

“Gemma! Do not use that kind of language with your brother!” came Anne’s voice.

“Oh god,” Louis stiffened, frantically trying to dress Harry himself.

“I just saw him covered in Louis’ cum in the living room, Mum. I think that warrents a fuck you,” Gemma snickered proudly, sending them a glance like she’d just won the battle. Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hip.

“She’s gonna kill me, Haz,” Louis whispered as Anna gasped, footsteps growing faster and closer. “Before I die, you should probably know that I’m in love with you, Haz.”

“What?”

Anne stood in the kitchen, hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face. “Boys,” she shook her head.

“Mum,” Harry grinned, giving her the innocent smile that never let her stay cross with him for long. 

He nudged Louis twice before he coughed out, “Anne.”

A disdained half smile made its way onto her face before he nodded her head towards the stairs. “Harry, save that for private areas only. Understand?” Harry jerked his head in a nod. She surveyed the pair once more with a lighter smile. “Good. What do you two want for dinner? Pasta?”

“T-that’s it?” Louis squeaked. 

Anne smiled gently, moving forward as if to touch them, but then she thought better on it. “Happy to see you two sorted your feelings out. Jay thought it’d take at least another six months, but I knew you just needed a little nudge.”

“You both – that’s a little messed up, Anne,” Louis clasping Harry’s hand in his. 

Anne just gave them a smug smile. “Go get cleaned up and then help me with dinner please.”

Even when she left, they both stood there frozen in place. “What just happened?” Louis whispered almost to himself in shock. “She just – she didn’t care! I thought for sure she’d hate me. A nudge? Well, I guess her making me physically say I was straight got me thinking – then again-,”

“I’m in love with you, too, Louis,” Harry whispered. He gave their hands a squeeze, and then Louis snorted loudly. 

“Obviously,” he exclaimed and jumped onto Harry’s back. He pressed a big, wet kiss against his cheek before moving his lips to his ear. “Now let me suck you off in the shower, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please leave me comments with feedback! I like positive and negative feedback!
> 
> Should I continue it with a short scene about them at school? If so, what should I throw in there?
> 
> If you really liked it, check out my other works!


End file.
